The objective of this research project if to investigate the fine structure and physiology of muscle spindles. Transmission and scanning electron microscopic techniques will be used to study the sensory nerve and sensory endings, the intrafusal muscle fibers, and the access of tracer materials into the intracapsular space from the blood, cerebrospinal fluid and extracellular fluid.